Holding you was Never Enough
by BuckandWanda
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around the idea that holding him/her was never enough. Mainly BB but possibly a little HA as well.
1. Chapter 1

Impulse

"This is a child, approximately four years old, possibly Caucasian." Temperance Brennan frowned as she examined the tiny body in front of her. "Female" she continued professionally, but inside she was still reeling. It wasn't that she had never seen a body this young before, she had, in Guatemala, but that had been a massacre, not a planned murder. Who could possibly do that? Who could look down into the eyes of a terrified child, and still take their tiny fragile life.

The only other person currently in the lab was Special agent Seely Booth of the F.B.I. Brennan's partner for the past five years, they had been through a lot, and Booth knew how much this would be hurting her, even though she would hate to show it. Thinking of his own son, Booth was pretty distressed as well. He lay a comforting hand on the Forensic Anthropologist's shoulder.

Brennan didn't flinch away from the physical contact as she once could have. She was glad Booth was here. Brennan looked at the tiny skull, seeing the angelic face of a little girl, as she imagined she would look. And in a moment of overwhelming emotion, she turned around and wrapped her thin arms around her partners waist, and lay her head on his shoulder.

To say Booth was surprised would be an understatement, but he recovered quickly, enclosing her in a tight embrace. He stayed unmoving for a minute, before deciding to do the wrong thing for once, he slowly stroked his right hand through her hair.

Brennan stood stock still, so surprised she was speechless, a rare occurrence. It took her a minute to remember she was standing in the middle of the lab, where anyone could walk in at any time. Realising this, she reluctantly pulled away, although her face betrayed no hint of her inner emotion.

Booth let her go, just as he always had. It had been a stupid impulse move; he only hoped that she hadn't read too much into it. But just holding her, and knowing that he had to let go? That was never going to be enough.

Brennan returned to her work, trying to remain detached, and trying to ignore how acutely aware she was of the man standing behind her. Internally cursing emotion, she picked up the skull once more and squinted at the tiny bones.

Booth took his leave, silently stealing out of the room, as he reached the door; he took one look back through the glass. He sighed, no, holding her was never enough.


	2. Shaking

Shaking

"Bones, Bones, Bones." I couldn't help but to repeat her name over and over, holding her in my arms simply wasn't proof enough that she was ok, and even as her form was still in my arms, her cheek warm against my chest, I couldn't stop my own body shaking, a misguided effort to shake away the agony of thinking I was going to loose her.

"Bones, Bones, Bones" the words were no longer audible, just a mumbled sound against her hair. I lifted my left hand and placed it on her chest, feeling the steady beating of her heart. I slipped my right and up under her chin, pulling her face up from chest so I could see her vivid blue eyes open, and alive with her usual fiery gaze. She looked away from my gaze, even after almost leaving me she was embarrassed by the public display of affection.

(It could also have been the dead psychopath's body in the background that was killing the mood, but I'm pretty sure it was the former)

"Booth" she sighed my name, sending a thrill along my spine. "I'm fine see" she took half a step back and held her arms wide, showing me her perfect frame, unhurt.

"I was so scared" I mumbled the words, embarrassed, my voice became gruff as I continued with my admission

"I thought… I thought I lost you"

"You'll never loose me" her tone was reassuring "I'm right here" she reached her hand forward and with her fingertips lightly touched my forehead.

"No Bones," I corrected her "You're in here" and I placed her hand over my slowly calming heart.

"Booth you know that's impossible, the heart muscle has no memory capabilities."

I smiled "That's my girl" I said, taking her hand, feeling the thin band around her forth finger. _That's my girl _


	3. Can't fight This

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show. If only If only

A/N- this is something a little different. Based on the song 'I can't fight this feeling anymore" –sung by glee.

* * *

Booth sat at his desk, Head in his hands. This had been going on for so long now.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer  
_

Yet he was no closer to the thing he most desired

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
_

They hadn't even been friends to start with, now he was closer to no one in his life.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
_

He knew he would never be brave enough to show her how he felt.

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
_

Yet he always wanted to be with her, to keep her safe. To hole her when she cried, and laugh with her when things were good.

_  
And even as I wander  
_

No matter where he went she was always there, in his mind, the first thought when he woke up, and the last when he fell asleep.

_I'm keeping you in sight_

He was terrified to let her go, because if something happened to her… He would never forgive himself.

_You're a candle in the window  
_

When he was feeling down, Booth would just think of her, and everything would feel better.

_On a cold, dark winters night  
_

Maybe, if he told her…

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
_

But she would never understand. Would she…?_  
_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
_

It was so hard to concentrate, to talk to her even, he was so afraid she would realise.

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
_

Yet he was so sick of fighting it. All he wanted was to be with her.

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
_

To have her in his arms. Not for just a moment, that was never enough.

_And throw away the oars  
_

But to never have to let go.

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore  
_

He felt as if his head might burst, the frustration and pent up emotion, so close to the surface.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
_

Ever since they'd first met, his life was changed.

_I've been running round in circles in my mind  
_

He was struck by her, so different from anyone he had ever met.

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
_

He would follow her anywhere she wanted to go. Why else would he spend his life retrieving dead bodies?

_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find  
_

And in return she showed him a different view of the world. _  
_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
_

He would never let her go.

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
_

She was his partner, his best friend, and the love of his life.

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
_

He stood up. So many doubts. Yet so many possibilities._  
_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
_

He made the decision.

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
_

He began to run, towards her office.

Its time to bring this ship into the shore 

He threw open her door. She was sitting on her couch.

_And throw away the oars, forever  
_

The sight of her took his breath away._  
_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
_

"Bones" His voice was a whisper.

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
_

She looked up. Her Blue eyes curious.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
_

He threw himself forwards towards her.

_Come crushing through your door  
_

Seizing her in his arms.

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

"I love you." He stated simply.

She pulled back, looking into his face. Making her own decision.

"I love you too."

I can't fight this feeling any more

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

A bit different I know. I hope you enjoyed. I always think that song is written for them. Please tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should write others like this. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
